GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. An upgraded version of the Gundam 00 Diver Ace, it is piloted by Riku Mikami. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the 00 Diver Ace was wrecked in Gunpla Duel, Riku carried out a large-scale remodeling, and it was born again as this new Gunpla. Based on Riku's previous experiences as he fought many powerful enemies and journeyed on countless adventures, the concept of this custom build is to add elements of Gundams from other series to the 00 Gundam. In particular, it incorporates designs and functionality from the Destiny Gundam.Official site (English) Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of vulcan guns are mounted in the head. ;*Beam Saber :Stored inside the front skirt of the 00 Sky. ;*Beam Rifle :Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Buster Sword ;*Long Rifle ;*Beam Shield :Mounted on the legs. When activated, the 00 Sky can deflect beam attacks to redirect them towards the opponent like a soccer ball. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am Infinity :A system combining the capabilities of 00 Gundam's Trans-Am System and Destiny Gundam's Wings of Light. It grants 00 Sky tremendous acceleration and speed when activated, and the Gunpla turns a reddish hue with a pair of energy wings emitting from its drive units. ;*Wings of Light :Like the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam, 00 Sky can generate a pair of energy wings from its drive units. The wings can be used to increase the Gunpla' speed, and this effect is further enhanced when Trans-Am Infinity is activated, or to serve as a large beam shield capable of blocking an attack that has the output of five Gunpla. However, blocking such a powerful attack causes stress to the drive units, and hence the wings cannot be sustained for too long. ;*Higher Than Sky Phase Special Attacks ;*Infinity Shot :A combination special move with the PEN-01M Momokapool. The Momokapool ejects its Petitkapool, and the 00 Sky kicks it like a soccer ball towards the enemy using the leg-mounted triangular device after activating Trans-Am Infinity. The power of the attack is enough to overwhelm even the tough armor of the Super Shock Gundam, which is five times stronger than a usual Gunpla's. History After Riku's battle against Tsukasa Shiba, he was lost as to how to rebuild the 00 Diver Ace, and began revisiting GBN locations and talking to the friends he had made through the game. He then revealed to Sarah his wish to hear 00 Diver Ace's 'voice'. When the two held hands and Riku reaches toward the Gunpla with his other hand, he had a mysterious vision that ended in the silhouette of a Gunpla. Inspired, Riku rebuilt the 00 Diver Ace into the Gundam 00 Sky based on the image he saw, with the assistance from the members of his Build Divers force. He retained the chest scar of the 00 Diver Ace, but covered it with a clear piece, to serve as a reminder of his past battles. Picture Gallery GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (OP 2) 01.jpg|Deploying Buster Sword in second opening GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (OP 2) 02.jpg|Charging ahead in second opening GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (OP 2) 03.jpg|Close up in second opening GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (OP 2) 04.jpg|Forearm weapon in second opening GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 14) 01.jpg|As a vision seen by Riku (Ep 14) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 14) 02.jpg|In hangar (Ep 14) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 14) 03.jpg|Face close up (Ep 14) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 14) 04.jpg|Covered Scar (Ep 14) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 14) 05.JPG|In hangar (2) (Ep 14) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 14) 06.JPG|In hangar (3) (Ep 14) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 01.JPG|In hangar (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 02.jpg|Using Beam Rifle (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 03.jpg|Vs. Mermaid Gundam (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 04.jpg|Firing Long Rifle (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 05.jpg|Stopping attack with a leg-mounted device (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 06.jpg|Kicking the attack back (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 07.JPG|Close up (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 08.jpg|Using Beam Saber (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 09.jpg|Trans-Am Infinity activated (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 15) 10.jpg|Attacking with Beam Saber (Ep 15) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 16) 01.JPG|Activated (Ep 16) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 16) 02.jpg|Firing Vulcan Gun (Ep 16) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 16) 03.jpg|Wings of Light Activated (Ep 16) GN-0000 DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 16) 04.jpg|Protecting with the Wings of Light (Ep 16) GN-0000 DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 16) 05.jpg|Infinity Shot (Ep 16) GN-0000 DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 16) 06.jpg|Infinity Shot (2) (Ep 16) Gunpla GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Front) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Rear) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Action Pose) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky Higher Than Sky Phase (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky Higher Than Sky Phase (Front) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky Higher Than Sky Phase (Back).jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky Higher Than Sky Phase (Back) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky Higher Than Sky Phase.jpg|HGBD 1/144 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky Higher Than Sky Phase (Action Pose) Notes & Trivia References External Links *Gundam 00 Sky on the Gundam Build Divers (official website)